The Gifted Sister
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: Completed! What if Rinoa had a big sister? What if it was her big sister who had a special power? A power that root of all evil want to use. What if she fell for the man no one would expect her to fall for? Review if you read the story!
1. The Revealed Sister

Note: Hello everyone! Don't flame me if this isn't the best story you've ever read. I actually thought it was pretty damn good! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 isn't mine at all okay!  
  
A train skidded to a stop at Balamb station in the deepest reaches of night. The wind whipped up a woman's raven black hair. She was standing at Balamb station with a young man the same age as her. Her dark brown eyes were searching the line of people who were hurriedly getting off the train.  
  
"Rinoa, do you think she's going to come?" Asked the brunette man with ocean colored eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Squall. I know she's going to come." Rinoa answered. "Wait, I think I see her over there!" She pointed to the last person getting off the train. You couldn't miss this person either. She was at least six feet tall with straight, midnight black hair down to her waist. You could also see that she was indeed fit and healthy. Her eyes were almost eerily the color of black. Her face was as pale as the moonlight shining down on them.  
  
"Rinoa is that your sister?" Squall asked her. "She doesn't look anything like you."  
  
"I know what you mean. I got asked that all the time when we were teenagers. I guess it's the face, eyes, and height difference that would confuse people. She's very nice though, and strong too!" She finished. "Angelina! Over here!" She yelled to her tall sister.  
  
The girl ran up to Rinoa and hugged her fiercely. You could see a couple tears running down her face. "Rinny, it's you! I missed you so much." The girl named Angelina breathed.  
  
"Me too Angie, its been so long!" Rinoa cried, then smiled and said. "This is my husband Squall Leonhart." She announced. Angelina gratefully shook hands with him.  
  
"I'm so glad I Finally get to meet you. You helped to defeat Ultmecia!" She proclaimed.  
  
Squall nodded gravely. "It was a hard and arduous battle." He said stonily. 'This girl acts nothing like Rinoa. I can understand the people's confusion.' "Rinoa, perhaps we should show her to her room?" He suggested, steering the conversation away from the bloody war.  
  
"Why yes of course! She laughed. How stupid of me! Angelina you'll be staying in Balamb garden in the dormitories with us." Angelina smiled and nodded. The trio took the long walk home to Balamb Garden, their home and sanctuary.  
  
"Okay Angie you'll be staying in room 132. Said Rinoa. Right next door to me. Here's your key." Angelina rolled her eyes when she saw it. 'A pink key chain! What does this girl do all day? No wonder Ultmecia possessed her. She's so damn weak.'  
  
"Cute Rinny. She murmered. Real cute." Rinoa frowned but said nothing.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything." She chirped and walked down the hall. Angelina sighed. She knew that her little sis Rinoa knew something was up. She wanted to tell her so bad but couldn't find the words to tell her. 'What would she do when out that the real reason I came was not to visit her but to meet with Headmaster Cid Kramer? She'd probably take it the wrong way. It's best to not tell her.' She opened the door, and gasped. This room was in fact, beautiful. Her bed was blue with silk covers and sheets. The walls were a goldish brown with hieroglyphic borders. There was an elegant painting of Balamb above her bed. There was one window overlooking the Balamb plains.  
  
When she went to lie down on her cozy bed, she felt something underneath her pillow. It was a letter to her from Cid Kramer. She knew what this was all about.  
  
Dear Angelina Caraway,  
We are so glad you took up our offer and came here. Not only can you help us, but you can visit your baby sister Rinoa Leonhart. It's a shame you two haven't seen each other for five years. That's not the reason for this letter. We need your help. There is an underground prison in Timber. No one knows it exists in Timber.  
  
We found out that it exists through my wife Edea. She found out that there are some prisoners locked up there as well. We don't know how they got in there, only that they're there. I will understand your reluctance to go. I must remind you that you are the only who knows how to get in. You however, will not be going alone. There will be a man accompanying you on this journey. His name is Seifer Almasy.  
  
I have come to the understanding that he murdered your friends when he was Ultmecia's knight. I again must remind you that he has been pardoned. He was under Ultmecia's spell when he murdered thousands of people. Let go of the past and forgive him. If you refuse to do it for me, do it for the forgotten prisoners. Meet Siefer and I in my office at 1400 hours. Remember do not dwell on the past.  
  
Headmaster Cid Kramer  
  
She crumpled up the note and hatefully threw it across the room. 'Why the hell should I forgive him? He murdered each of my friends with cold-blooded brutality. I always will hate Seifer. No one can change my mind!' She looked at her watch. 12:22 A.M. 'Might as well sleep.' She collapsed onto her bed and let sleep take her.  
  
Angelina found herself in a dark room that smelt of rotting flesh. She couldn't see anything but could hear someone wailing in the distance. "Hello, anyone there?" She called out to the voice. It didn't answer. The wailing just got louder and more terrifying.  
  
Her heartbeat sped up and she was covered in sweat. She fumbled for a weapon but there was none. All she had was one insignificant match. She quickly struck it against the wall. She withdrew her hand quickly to find the entire wall was ablaze with fire.  
  
She could feel the heat burn against her cheek. She could finally see her surroundings though. She found that the owner of the wailing voice was in fact an old woman groveling at her feet. "Save us from this hell!" She cried.  
  
"What a minute. Who are you? How did you get here?" Angelina requested. She didn't like this situation at all. She was confused on how she got here too.  
  
"Please help us!" The elderly woman moaned.  
  
"Okay. Just tell me who you are and I'll help you." Angelina soothingly told the old woman.  
  
"You don't need to know who I am Angelina!" She boomed. "Just follow your memories. Let them be your guide."  
  
Angelina found herself on the floor covered in sweat when she woke up from that nightmare. 'Who was that old woman and how the hell did she know my name?' She looked at the clock on the wall. 'Oh shit! It's 12:30. I haven't unpacked or taken a shower yet!' She quickly unpacked all her stuff and picked out a red hoodie with a pair of jeans for pants. She took a shower, blow dried her hair, and pulled back it into a French braid.  
  
She then dashed down the hall into the cafeteria where she found Rinoa and Squall eating lunch together. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized as she sat down. "Over slept."  
  
"Most people do when they get here at one in the morning." Squall claimed. "So, did you know that Seifer was reinstated here at garden?" He chatted. "Rinoa tells me there's some bad blood between you two." Angelina nodded curtly and Rinoa threw Squall an irate glance.  
  
"You know Angie, I think it's about time you've met our friends." Rinoa sparked. "Hey you guys, over here!" Four individuals approached the table. "Angie, this is Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine." Angelina smiled and waved to them.  
  
"Angie? You must Rinny's older sis!" The girl with the bouncy auburn hair named Selphie squeaked.  
  
"Whoa dude! Are you sure you're not her stepsister?" The man with blonde hair and Mohawk named Zell joked.  
  
"Ya know Zell, not all siblings look alike." A man a little taller than herself with a ponytail named Irvine suggested. Zell turned bright red and smiled sheepishly at Angelina.  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you." A woman with long blonde hair named Quistis said.  
  
"Well, it was wonderful meeting you all but- Angelina was going to say more when the intercom blared.  
  
"Will Angelina Caraway please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately. That is all.  
  
"What does Cid need you for Angie?" Rinoa asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Rinoa she replied. It's top secret." She whispered. The group all nodded knowly. She knew that fighting Ultmecia made them seem older in a way. They reminded her so much of her old friends. It hurt her to see them murdered in front of her by the sorceress's knight. She wouldn't enjoy working with the man who caused her friends' death even if he was pardoned. She would make him pay.  
  
Note: Okay, I know there was no romance whatsoever. Hey it's the first chapter. You've just gotten to know Angelina. Don't worry, she's not going to kill Seifer. 


	2. The Requested Mission

Note: Hello everyone! I think this chapter will be the best one I've written so far. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy 8. The only thing I do own is Angelina!  
  
The headmaster's office was very spacious. There were three oak tables with five chairs at each table. A man in his early 50's was standing at the front of the room. Seifer was sitting at the middle table. He looked at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place. 'What's that murderer looking at?'  
  
"Good afternoon Angelina; sit down please." He motioned to the table Seifer was sitting at. She gave Seifer a deadly glare as he lustily stared at her. 'I wish he would stop drooling over me; it's disgusting.' "I believe you both know why I called you here today." Both Seifer and Angelina nodded.  
  
"Excuse me." Seifer began. "Am I working with this- he glanced at her. Woman?" Cid chuckled a bit. Angelina found nothing humorous about the conversation. 'If that bastard cracks one more joke about me I swear, I'll kill him.'  
  
"Yes Seifer, you will be working with Angelina." Cid answered. Seifer's sharp, green eyes widened when he heard this. 'Angelina. I know this beautiful girl! I fought her two years ago in Galbadia.' Angelina however, wanted the conversation to go into detail about their mission.  
  
"Excuse me headmaster, but don't you think you should explain the mission details? Some of us might not know how dangerous it truly is." Cid nodded and smiled.  
  
"Why yes of course. You will be going to Timber right after this meeting." He announced. Angelina gasped. Today? He wanted them to go today? This was absurd. She glanced at Seifer and had a feeling he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Cid, don't you think we should have time to pack?" Seifer asked. Cid smiled and there was no humor when he did.  
  
"You won't need to pack." He explained. "Where you're going, luggage would only hinder your progress." "I believe Angelina knows what we're talking about." He finished. She nodded gravely. Seifer couldn't help but think. 'What the hell are they talking about? Why am I even here?' He would rather be at a bar, getting drunk, and going home with the first girl who asked. Did everyone want him to be unhappy?  
  
"I do unfortunately." She began. "The place we're going is known as the forbidden prison. I however, prefer to call it the prison from hell. People will go in, but won't get out." She finished.  
  
"Okay. What the hell is the forbidden prison?" He boomed. "Why should we care?"  
  
Angelina glared at him. "You might care if you had dreams about it every single night!" She spat.  
  
"Okay, what's with this bitchy attitude? I barely know you!" He claimed.  
  
"I know you do Seifer. You killed my friends. The only people I had close to me and you killed them! If I was you I'd watch my back." She warned. "You never know when someone might stab it." Seifer gulped. 'I'd better be careful around this girl. She sounds dangerous.'  
  
"There will be no killing, both of you!" Cid bellowed. "I would focus my energy on the monsters inside the prison." He advised.  
  
"Wait a minute. There are monsters inside this prison?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Of course." She smugly began. "It's a prison. I'd be more worried about what's inside the darkness.  
  
"Why? What's in there?" He choked.  
  
"People who've been left inside there to die, rotting bodies, deranged prisoners, everything you are basically." She purred.  
  
"Oh, you sure you're not talking about yourself?" He mocked. "Cause I see a resemblance."  
  
Angelina stood up and got out her gun blade. "Would you like to say that again?" She dared. "Or has my gun blade destroyed your courage?"  
  
"Both of you, enough!" "I want you both in the training room together, practicing! Dismissed."  
  
* * *  
  
"Angelina, you're the only girl I know who uses a gun blade." Seifer proclaimed. "Why do you use it?"  
  
"My father suggested that I train with one since I was the only girl who could pick one up. Why are you bothering me with this?" She asked in an irritated tone. She didn't want to talk to him at all. Training with him will be a nightmare.  
  
"Well excuse me for asking a damn question! If you ask me someone's PMSing." He murmured.  
  
"Well no one was asking you." She hissed. "So shut up!" Seifer rolled his eyes. 'This girl is mental! First she tries to fight me, now she screamed at me. What's next?' Before he could finish his thoughts, a massive Tyrexaur jogged in front of them.  
  
"Shit, a Tyrexaur!" He shouted. "Angelina, use your GFs!" Before she could summon them, The Tyrexaur swiped its huge tail and they both fell backwards. Seifer, with his low HP, was immediately knocked unconscious. Angelina cast cure on herself and him. She wanted him dead; but in a fair fight. He didn't stand a chance here. There was only one thing she could do. Use her secret weapon and get them the hell away from that Tyrexaur.  
  
Angelina took out her gun blade, and let the light reflect off of it. She closed her eyes and opened her mind. She felt her gun blade grow hot. She opened her eyes, raised up her gun blade, and slashed at the creature. After she was done, the Tyrexaur collapsed to the ground and vanished from sight.  
  
Angelina kneeled by Seifer and roughly shook him. He slowly awoke. Unfortunately he had no broken bones. "What happened?" He murmered.  
  
"You were knocked out by a Tyrexaur, you're lucky to be alive." She said gently as she helped him up. "I saved you." As much as she hated him, she couldn't kill him. 'There's something about him that prevents me from killing him. What is it?'  
  
"You saved me?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe it! 'This girl tried to kill me!' Had she forgiven him or was she merely saving her revenge for later? 'Women are confusing, especially that Rinoa. I'm so glad that I got out when I had the chance. I feel bad for Squall.'  
  
"I think it would be a good idea if we forget this ever happened." She suggested. She was beginning to think she had feelings for the asshole. 'That very thought makes me sick.' They then left the training center and made their way to the front gate.  
  
"Angelina do you have enough Gil for a train ticket?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I have more than enough, thank you." She replied. "I take it we're walking to Balamb Town?"  
  
"Well duh! It'll only take 20 minutes." He laughed. "Why, do you have a problem with walking?" He joked. "Cause I could carry you. You know I'd love that."  
  
"You're such a filthy pig!" She spat.  
  
"Oh really." He mocked. "If I'm such a filthy pig, then why did you help me?" Angelina said nothing. "I see, you do have feelings for me." 'Hyne, what's his problem?'  
  
"You wish." She shot back. "You really think that I'd have feelings for a bastard like you?"  
  
"If you dropped that attitude yeah." He suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
Angelina and Seifer finally arrived at balamb town. It was dusk and the town people were returning to their homes for dinner. Angelina regretted her harsh words. Seifer had grown unusually quiet. 'Well he deserved it! The bastard, thinking I'm that kind of girl!'  
  
Still, she felt she could have been a bit nicer about it. They finally got to the station after what seemed like an eternity of walking. They then paid for their tickets and boarded the train. In the SEED cabin, all Angelina could think about was sleep. She lay down on the sofa and entered the dream world.  
  
* * *  
  
Angelina found herself in a cell, tied up with enchanted rope. She could only barely see her surroundings. There were some magical orbs of light on walls, lighting them up.  
  
"Hello Angelina." A woman's voice crooned. "So nice of you to join me. I've been expecting you."  
  
"Who are you?" Angelina shouted. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"All I want is your soul." The voice purred. "If you'll let me have it.  
  
"Why the hell do you want my soul?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I need it to be resurrected." She growled. "So long I've been cooped here like a chicken! But not anymore, you humans will pay for destroying me!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Why Angelina, you don't remember me?" She purred. "I was known as the most powerful sorceress of all time."  
  
"Oh hyne!" Angelina exclaimed. "You're Adel!"  
  
"Yes Angelina." She said darkly. "Now give me your soul."  
  
"You'll have to kill me if you want my soul." Angelina panted.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Adel cackled. "You'll gladly give up your soul for your sister's safety."  
  
"What the hell are you planning to do to my baby sister?" She growled.  
  
"You'll soon see." She laughed madly.  
  
"Noooo!" Angelina screamed. "Rinoa!"  
  
* * *  
  
She found herself on the floor with a nasty bruise on her head. Seifer was kneeling beside her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Angelina calm down. It was just a dream!" He soothed her.  
  
"Seifer we have to go back to Balamb!" She panted. "Rinoa's in danger."  
  
"Calm down. You hit your head when you fell off the sofa." He whispered. "It was all a dream. Nothing more." He wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"No it wasn't a dream. It felt too real to be a dream." She shivered. He stroked her cheek.  
  
"Angelina, people have realistic dreams all the time. It doesn't mean anything." He preached.  
  
"Not for me." She sobbed. "I've had dreams like this ever since I was a little girl. They always came true."  
  
"You mean this isn't the first time this has happened." He asked. She nodded sadly.  
  
"It all started when I was four." She explained. "I had gotten separated from my mom. Adel appeared out of nowhere and attacked some old woman. I remember the pain I had felt as I watched the woman die a slow, agonizing death. Ever since then, I would have dreams about what any evil sorceress would do next. It's a curse."  
  
"Okay. Tell me what happened." He advised.  
  
"It was horrible." She began. "I was in a cell, tied up with enchanted rope. Some woman who was in fact, Adel asked me for my soul. I told her "Hell no" and she threatened Rinoa's life for my soul."  
  
"Look Angelina." He assured her as he helped her up onto the sofa. "I'm sure Rinoa's fine. Besides, I like you too much to let someone take your soul." He moved towards her. She felt his lips touch hers. 'Hyne his lips taste good.' He withdrew his lips and said. "You know, you're beautiful when you're not trying to kill me." He joked.  
  
Angelina lightly smiled, then darkened into a frown. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Don't you ever touch me like that again. She hissed. "Or I'll kill you!"  
  
When their stop came, all he could think about was why she was so angry all the time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, this is a nice room!" He chatted.  
  
"I prefer the bathroom." She replied. They had gotten a room at Timber Hotel.  
  
"Well yeah you're a girl!" He laughed. She glared at him.  
  
"I'm entitled to my feminine side you know." She said irritably.  
  
"Oh really." He challenged. "This is a new flash!" She turned and abruptly left. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why do I always push the people who love me away?' He'd kissed her and god, did it feel good. She wanted him to do more than kiss her, but she was afraid. 'Why am I so scared? He murdered my closest friends under Ultmecia's spell but that's not it.' It was something deeper and more personal.  
  
'No I can't think about that. That memory has been carefully hidden in my mind.' She knew she would have to encounter it later, if she wanted to love Seifer.  
  
Note: That ends chapter 2. I know you guys wanna see some romance, or what's bothering Angelina. Wait until chapter 3! The last thing I'm going to say is REVIEW! 


	3. Where's Seifer?

Note: Bonjour everyone! Here's chapter 3! Please Review when you're done reading this chapter! I feel disheartened when nobody reads my work! Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Final Fantasy 8!  
  
Seifer sat on his bed with his head in his hands. 'What did I do to upset her this much? I hate it when she frowns. It messes up her beautiful face.' Seifer knew that he loved her. He knew it when he saw her face for the very first time.  
  
It was midnight in Galbadia. Seifer was knelling beside the sorceress Ultmecia(Edea's body). Her evil gold eyes were searching out the streets.  
  
"Seifer, I feel the presence of another." She shivered.  
  
"Another sorceress my queen?" He asked. Ultmecia gravely shook her head.  
  
"No, she has no sorceress powers." She explained. "I fear she may be the gifted one." Seifer stood up and moved beside her.  
  
"What is a gifted one?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
"They say the gifted one has the power to foretell the future, while they dream." She whispered. "They also can visit random places while they dream."  
  
"I see, she is a threat to you?" He sparked. Ultmecia smirked thoughtfully.  
  
"If she is not eliminated." She hissed. "She will be."  
  
"So, you want me to eliminate this threat?" He claimed.  
  
"No, bring her to me." She ominously answered. "I'll know how to handle her." Seifer groaned. He felt it would be so much easier to this threat. "Fine, it shall be done." He chanted. He then left in search of the gifted one. That mysterious woman he had to capture.  
  
He was walking down the road, when he collapsed onto the pavement. He had an eerie feeling inside of him, a feeling of doubt and loss. He looked up to find the reason for this feeling. It was a woman, about his age, dressed in maroon robes. Her long black hair went down to her waist. She looked at him with disgust.  
  
"This is interesting." She growled. "The lapdog, walking the streets like a normal person. Who would've thought it?"  
  
"Who are you?" Seifer stuttered.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong?" She mocked. "Has the lapdog lost all his courage?"  
  
"No." He stuttered. "Who are you?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you take me for a fool?" She proclaimed. "I happen to be a hell of a lot smarter than you." Seifer shook his trembling head. She smugly smiled at herself. "So long have I been searching for the lapdog. Now I finally see the coward you are." She gloated.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you." He shuddered.  
  
"You're planning to though, aren't you?" She hissed. "If I was you, I'd run as fast as my long legs would carry me."  
  
That's exactly what he did. When he had stopped running, he leant against a wall. 'I can't report back to Ultmecia, without the girl. I've got to find her.'  
  
"Angie, get outta here!" A short red headed woman shouted. Seifer, who wouldn't relent, was attacking them. The area around them was set ablaze with fire. A few firaga spells had made sure that they were trapped.  
  
"No Sophie, I'm not leaving you!" Angelina shouted back. "I can fight him!"  
"Angie shut the hell up and listen to her!" A tall blonde woman cried. "You're going to get killed." Seifer was viciously attacking Sophie. The tall blonde rushed to help her as he put a nasty gash in Sophie's side with his gun blade. Angelina, seeing what had just happened, screamed in fury and charged towards Seifer.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you lapdog!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her blond friend noticed what she was doing and tried to stop her. She ran up to Angelina and held her back.  
  
"No Angie, don't!" She warned. "You die." Angelina turned to face her friend. She had a murderous look on her face.  
  
"Shut up Florence!" She shot. "This is my fight." With that, she shoved Florence to the ground and sprinted towards Seifer. He had a smug grin on his face as he saw her approach him.  
  
"Lapdog." She barked. "It ends here." Seifer laughed at the comment. Angelina darkened as he did so.  
"Yeah right." He laughed. "You're coming with me." He jumped at her, his gun blade raised. She easily dodged the attack, which caused him to him to hit a wall. He looked at her, astonished. She was very smug at that point. She put out her hand, which caused his gun blade to smash against the wall. The gun blade had broken in too, rendering it useless.  
  
He picked himself off the ground and approached Florence and Sophie. He lifted up his hand to cast a spell. Florence ran to meet him, her gaze cold. Before she could do anything, He had cast death on her and Sophie. As the spell hovered around them, they fell lifeless to the floor. He laughed madly as he saw Angelina charging towards him. He vanished into thin air as she slashed at him.  
  
Angelina kneeled by her friends' corpses, as she cried angry tears. 'It's my entire fault. If I hadn't have let him go, Sophie and Florence would still be alive.' She never would kill anyone, unless they were attacking her. He was defenseless, on the ground. It wouldn't have been a fair fight. 'Screw that. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! I shall not fail.'  
  
Seifer's mind went back to reality. That fateful night had changed both their lives forever. He had found that Angelina was no bully. She would not fight someone unless it was absolutely necessary. Which is why she didn't follow him back to Ultmecia. He was glad too. He didn't want to think about how he would be able to live his life without her living. She was the only woman who had given him meaning.  
  
'She hates me. How can I think this?' It was true. She did act very hostile towards him most of the time. How could she give him meaning? 'She let me kiss her. I wonder why?' True, he loved her, but she never had shown him much emotion. When he kissed her, for the first time, she looked happy.  
  
He didn't know what to do with her. 'Maybe if I apologize, things will be a little better between us.' That was it! Now all he has to do is find her. 'Where the hell could Angelina be now?' The sun had already set, so walking was out of the question. He would have to find her.  
  
While he was searching for her in the hallway, he felt something hard and cold hit his head. He felt his consciousness ebbing away, until everything turned to black.  
  
Angelina felt like she was going to pass out. She was in the café in Timber, with a splitting headache. 'Something's wrong, very wrong. I think something horrible has happened to Seifer.' An Indian waitress was approaching her. Her name was Neibia. You could see she was clearly shorter than Angelina. She had shoulder length, curly, dark brown hair. She was indeed very skinny for someone running a café! She started speaking to her in a language no one understood except her and Angelina.  
  
"Angie, are you okay?" She asked concernedly. Angelina looked up at her with a painful expression.  
  
"Something terrible has happened here." She choked. "I can feel it."  
  
"Has the gifted one had a vision?" Niebia claimed. Angelina nodded gravely.  
  
"I believe I have. It involved a friend." She explained. "I believe he may be in danger."  
  
"Oh my!" She gasped. "Who's this friend?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy." She flatly spoke. Niebia's eyes narrowed at her in anger.  
  
"What!" She hissed. "Why that's the ex-knight. Angelina I thought you had more sense than that!" Angelina sighed.  
  
"I can understand your feelings." She murmured. "I know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry about me." Niebia gave her a small smile. Her friend always was so confident of herself. Niebia just hoped that Angelina's confidence wouldn't become her down fall.  
  
"That's fair. You must hurry though, if you've had bad tidings about your friend." She warned. "Best of luck to you, you'll need it." Angelina smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She breathed.  
  
"Seifer!" Angelina panted as she burst through the room's door. "Where the hell are you?" He was nowhere to be found. His weapon was still there, lying on the bed. 'Damn! Where is he?' She had checked everywhere but still, no sign of him.  
  
"Seifer, look I'm sorry for everything I did." She lamented to nothing. "Stop messing around, this is serious." No one answered her cries. 'Oh hyne! He couldn't have been captured!' Her blood was boiling as she thought of another painful reason. 'Maybe he left me like Luke did.' Tears were running down her face as the painful memory materialized before her eyes.  
  
The second sorceress war had begun while Angelina was in Winhill. She refused to participate in the war since she had witnessed her friends' deaths. A tall young man with black hair and green eyes wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him with her dark eyes.  
  
"Hey Angie." He purred as he kissed her neck. She smiled warmly as she tilted his face towards her.  
  
"What a surprise Luke." She giggled. "I hadn't thought you were so romantic." He grinned as he drew her closer to him.  
  
"Well, I've got to show you how much I love you somehow." He smiled as he tilted his head towards hers, and kissed her. She felt him slip his hot tongue into her mouth. Angelina felt like she had an enormous headache and felt like her legs had broken. She pulled out of the kiss before she hit the ground with a thud. "What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her up.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. "I just need to go out for a while." He nodded and hugged her before she left. Something weird was going on with her. 'Every time he touches me, it burns.' Why? She would never understand her powers. 'I mean it's just Luke. He doesn't mean me any harm.'  
  
She stopped to sit under a tree and relax. She found that she couldn't relax one bit because her headache was getting worse. 'What's happening?' She was starting to think she was going to die. Before she knew it, she passed out.  
  
Angelina found herself in an abandoned weapon's factory. An old woman with short white hair was approaching her. The same one she saw die. 'Where am I?'  
  
"Angelina." She boomed. "You must leave Winhill. It's not safe for you here."  
"What do you mean?" She asked. "Is someone going to try to kill me?"  
"Kill you, no." She breathed. "Use you, yes."  
  
"I'd like to see them try." Angelina laughed haughtily. "What, are they going to kill somebody else who's close to me? Cause I've got no one else to lose."  
  
"You're mistaken Angelina." She corrected her. "You have Luke, the only man you've ever loved. The man whose touch burns you."  
  
"How the hell do you know about Luke and I?" She shot. "Do me a favor and stay out of my life!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." She claimed.  
  
"Why the hell can't you?" She barked.  
  
"If I remember correctly." She began. "You watched me die through your young, innocent eyes." You were just a child then, so you couldn't help me. As my lift was ripped from my grasp, I transferred my powers to you. That is the reason for the vivid dreams of which you despise. You have a gift Angelina. You're the gifted one."  
  
"The gifted one?" Angelina snorted. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong girl." The old woman smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You're young Angelina. You remind me a lot of myself." She chuckled. "You don't have to accept your gift, just embrace it." She suggested. "Let it warn you of bad happenings before they actually happen."  
  
"Okay." She murmured. "How do I use it then?"  
  
"You can't use this gift." She preached. "It uses you." Angelina raised her eyebrows. 'What a weird lady.' The old woman's eyes widened in fear. There was someone laughing madly behind them. Unfortunately, there was no owner of the voice yet.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" She hissed.  
  
"You must go." She whispered. "She's found you!"  
  
Angelina groaned as she picked herself off the ground. 'Was that a dream?' True, it could have been a dream, but it felt too real. It was as if she were really there. 'I've had these before, so maybe the old woman's right. I am the gifted one.'  
  
Whatever it was, she learned that it would be a good idea for her to leave. 'How am I going to tell Luke this? I love him so much.' Yet something inside of her said he wasn't the one for her. That he would never understand her. She hoped this wasn't true. She went back to her home as she thought this. Luke greeted her with a passionate kiss as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He purred. Angelina loved his charm. It drove her crazy.  
  
"Better." She proclaimed. "It was just a headache." He drew her close to his chest, so close that she could hear his heartbeat.  
  
"Angie you seem different." He claimed. "You sure it was just a headache?" Angelina raised her eyebrows. 'Can he guess what happened to me?'  
  
"Different?" She chatted. "In what way?"  
  
"Angie, you look like you've just seen a ghost." He replied.  
  
"Funny how you say that." She murmured. "I feel like I have." He stepped away from her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Angie quit joking, I wasn't being funny." He announced.  
  
"I wasn't joking Luke." She emphasized.  
  
"You're starting to scare me." He explained. "You have all these weird dreams and visions all the time." She narrowed her eyes to slits.  
  
"So you think I'm insane now, don't you?" She yelled.  
  
"You're starting to think you have magical powers." He hissed. "Of course I think you're insane! Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Someone who accepts you for who you are." She bellowed.  
  
"Who the hell do think you are?" He shot. "God?"  
  
"A former SEED." She replied calmly. He looked upon her with great distaste.  
  
"I don't know what I saw in you, but it's gone now." He cried. "It's over between us." He ran out of her home in an unkindly manner.  
  
Angelina ashamedly wiped the tears that were quickly running down her face. She was back in the hotel room after encountering that painful memory. She couldn't believe that Luke would just leave her like that. 'I thought he loved me back then.' Then again, there was no way in hell that Seifer would do that.  
  
He was after all, a SEED. After getting accepted back into garden and being enrolled in self-discipline classes, he managed to get back on top. 'He made a choice to go back, I was forced.' It was true; she didn't ever want to be a SEED again. She couldn't bear to see someone else she cared for get killed.  
  
She was actually kind of glad that Luke dumped her. If he hadn't have left and run off with a redhead slut, she wouldn't be here. 'That woman was right. It's not safe for me in Winhill. Someone's trying to use me.' Use her for what? What was Adel planning to do?  
  
The only thing she had to do now is find Seifer. As she strolled down the hall, her foot came in contact with a small puddle of...blood? 'What the?' She studied it closely to find that there was an old ring, in the middle of the puddle. 'Oh hyne.' The ring didn't look very stylish. It in fact, looked like it had belonged to a queen. 'Please let him be alright.'  
  
She dashed to the Timber Café and nearly gave Niebia a heart attack! "Niebia!" She panted in her native tongue. "Seifer's been kidnapped." Niebia dropped the plate she was holding and let it crash to the floor. The customers sounded annoyed. She cussed at them and dragged Angelina into the kitchen.  
  
"Angie, are you sure?" She asked. Angelina nodded.  
  
"Yes I am." She claimed. "I have this ring to prove it." Niebia studied it. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"It looks like the sorceress Adel's ring." She shuddered. "If what you say is true, your friend is in danger." Angelina looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'No, don't take him away. I love him.'  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" she peeped. "Please Niebia, I love him." Her friend patted her back, trying to comfort her.  
  
"There is something you can do, but it's very dangerous." She suggested.  
  
"Niebia you know I can handle it." She chanted. "What is it?"  
  
"You must go inside the forbidden prison." She choked. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" Angelina sighed. She would have to go to the very place her nightmares forebode. Her mission.  
  
"Light me the way." She instructed. Niebia lighted a staff with a magical orb of light. Angelina gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Enchanted light." She explained. "It's the only source of light that works in the prison." They slinked through quiet town until they reached its exit. The entrance to the prison was in the sewers.  
  
"Thank you Niebia. You may go." She said. Niebia pulled her into a sisterly hug.  
  
"Be careful in there gifted one. I shall be praying for you." She sprinted away from the scene, back to her café. Angelina too, hoped that she would come back alive. 'This is it I guess.' She opened up the top of the sewer, and hopped down into the hell of which the man she loved was kept.  
  
Note: Yes! I have completed another chapter! Could it be better? REVIEW! Is that too much to ask? 


	4. Into The Depths of Hell

Note: This is dedicated to Pendragon Sedai, my first official reviewer for this story! Keep in mind that = flashback or vision!  
  
Disclaimer: I love Final Fantasy 8; I just don't own it! Sobs  
  
Angelina hit the ground with a thud. Her staff was lit, so she could see her surroundings. 'The air's so musty and cold in here.' On the cold stonewall there was a message written in blood. It looked like a prophecy of some sort.  
  
It read: "There is a woman with a gift that surpasses every sorceress's powers. She will have a pure soul, and a kind heart. She will also however, be foolish. This foolishness will cause one of her loved ones to die. She will try to avenge their death, but will not succeed. That very act will damn the world. The reign of Adel must end. Purify the world, gifted one."  
  
As she read this, shivers crept up and down her spine. 'My gift has been prophesized?' The very thought scared her. She never wanted this gift and yet, she needed it to survive. 'No wonder Adel needs me so badly. My power greatly surpasses hers.'  
  
That only meant one thing; this rescue mission is a trap. 'That's why she kidnapped Seifer. She wants me to come to her.' That would doom her efforts of ever rescuing him. She couldn't go back now. Not without him.  
  
An idea suddenly dawned on her. She could use her gift to get to him. Adel wouldn't have guessed it. It would be risky though. She crept down the dark hallway while thinking thoughts such as 'Where are you Seifer? I love you more than I love myself.' She became weak and dizzy as a vision came to her.  
  
Angelina was in a cell, if you could call it a cell! It looked more like a torture room She spotted Seifer bound up with chains. She would have run to him, but remembered that is was just a vision. He looked horrible! Both his eyes were black and his lip was bleeding.  
  
"Argh." He groaned. "Let me go."  
  
"Not until you've answered my questions Mr. Almasy." Adel's voice crooned. "What do you know about the prophecy of the gifted one?"  
  
"All I know is that the gifted one has the ultimate power to kill you." He hoarsed.  
"Exactly, so if I steal her soul, I'll be immortal." She purred.  
  
Angelina regained her balance as her mind once again became clear. 'So Seifer's in the torture room; of course he is! Adel needs him as bait for big catch, me.' As she continued through this hell of a prison, she saw people in cells that haven't been cleaned in a long time. She saw people that haven't seen light for years. Their skin was paler than hers, and their eyes glazed over as if dead. She pitied them but could not stop to help. Adel would only find her quicker that way.  
  
There were a couple of sites that sickened her. Some inmates were so deranged with hunger that they had killed and eaten their own friends! In the process of eating them, they realized what they had done, and left the uneaten flesh to rot with the maggots. Other would talk to whatever half was left as if it was their friend, alive and well.  
  
A couple of the inmates would have disturbing conversations with her.  
"Hey you!" A Middle-aged man yelled to her. "Are you a hooker?" Angelina gave him a disgusted look. 'I know that man has gone crazy, but I can't help wanting to smack him. Since when do hookers wear a sweatshirt and jeans?' After that, another man continued the conversation.  
  
"Hey I haven't had any in 40 years! Can you give me some?" She just continued walking throughout the threats that were being thrown at her.  
  
"You're going to hell bitch!" A middle-aged woman screamed at the top of her lungs. 'She forgets, we're already in hell!' As she finished strolling through the lines of cells, she felt her goal getting closer. 'I knew it! My gift worked!' Now all there was to do was to find Adel.  
  
'Where are you Adel? You can't hide from your fate forever.' Again she felt dizzy and her legs got weak as another vision came to her.  
  
When Angelina got up, she found herself face to face with Adel! Adel smiled cruely at her as if she were at her mercy.  
  
"Well what do you know?" She purred. "Angelina's gift has betrayed her to me." Angelina looked around her. She was right! That vision had brought her right into Adel's hands!  
  
"You can't win this easily Adel." She stated. "I'm going to just let you take my soul." Adel laughed madly as she took that statement into consideration.  
  
"You foolish girl." She laughed. "Don't you realize that you are a soul right now? All I have to do is this." She cast petrify on Angelina's soul and fused with it. "Finally my resurrection is complete!"  
  
Seifer groggily woke up from a deep sleep. The last thing he remembered was searching for Angelina. 'How the hell did I end up here?' This didn't look anything like the Timber Hotel. As he got up he realized he must be in some kind of a prison. He also realized that he didn't have a weapon with him either. 'Damn why did I have to leave it in the hotel?'  
He saw that he had some matches with him and struck one. Everything around him was caught up in flames! 'Oh hyne!' The bars around him started to melt as he walked through. 'This place is really sensitive to heat.' He then realized that he was within the forbidden prison; their mission.  
  
'Where the hell is Angelina when I need her?' He hadn't at all here. He figured that she would be here since she hated this place so much. As he walked through the lines of melting cells he noticed the inmates that were running away cheering.  
  
"We're free from this hell! Finally after all these years, we're free!" He didn't really care about the welfare of those babbling idiots, all he cared about Angelina. She was his other half. If she died, half of him would die. One of the cells however, had a corpse in it. As he got closer he realized that is was Angelina in there! He raced inside to get to her on time. He wasn't about to let her burn with the flames.  
  
"Angelina." He cried as he hugged her lifeless body. "What happened to you? Please answer me." He didn't want to accept that she was dead and most defiantly wasn't going to leave her here.  
  
He picked up her corpse and ran throughout the prison, trying to find an exit. Before long he finally found it. He climbed up the ladder, making sure he didn't drop her body in the process. Once he was outside, he found that Timber was practically destroyed! Someone had attacked it while they were inside.  
  
He knew the person who had done it. "Adel." He hissed. "I hope you're ready to die." He stalked though the city until someone calling his name stopped him.  
  
"Seifer!" He turned around to find a short medium- skinned woman with black curly to her shoulders. At least she was short to him! He had never seen this woman in his entire life.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked. The woman panted as she stopped to rest. When her eyes came across what he was holding, she gasped and fought back tears.  
  
"Angie!" She sobbed. "I prayed for you; I really did." Seifer gave her a suspicious look. Did Angelina have friends this weird? He didn't want to make a mistake by letting this woman hang around her like that. He raised his gun blade, motioning for her to back off. He made sure that this strange woman wouldn't come any closer. She wiped her face and sighed.  
  
"My name is Niebia and I am a close friend of Angelina." She began. "She's told me all about you and garden. I mean neither of you any harm." Seifer relaxed his arm and put his gun blade down.  
  
"I doubt there's much you can do to her." He complied. "She's dead." Niebia knelt by Angelina's body and listened for a pulse. There was none unfortunately. The strange thing was, the body was still warm as if Angelina was still alive.  
  
"That's strange, she's still warm." Niebia announced.  
  
"Still warm?"  
  
"Yes, as if she were still alive."  
  
"But she's not. She's dead right?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"What do you mean perhaps?"  
  
"I mean her soul may be gone, but the magic will always stay. Unless of course she decides to pass it on to someone else."  
  
"Where's her soul then?"  
  
"Adel has it; I can feel it. How else would she be able to escape her prison?"  
  
"You mean that prison was supposed to contain her?"  
  
"Not quite. It was her prison, not her torment."  
  
"So she built the prison and got trapped inside?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? It was her prison, she should be able to get out okay."  
  
"Yes but, she was dead. In order to be resurrected, a sorceress must have the soul of the gifted one."  
  
"So you're suggesting that Adel has been resurrected?"  
  
"Perhaps. Then again, Angelina may be able to break free from Adel's body."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes, Angelina always did have a strong spirit. Let's hope that it doesn't become her downfall."  
  
Floating in a white void of space, there was Angelina. Although she couldn't feel any physical pain, she felt a huge pang of regret throughout. She was confused. 'Did I die? What is this place?'  
  
"You haven't died." A feminine voice explained. 'That voice sounds familiar.' Even if your soul has been taken against its will." She turned around to find that the mysterious voice belonged to...her? Although they weren't wearing the exact some thing, you could tell they were the same. This Angelina had butt length hair and was wearing a black cloak. The other had waist length hair and was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.  
  
"What is this?" Angelina demanded. The other Angelina smiled while giggling.  
  
"The other part of your soul." She sneered. "I'm your inner demon Angelina. I'm what you could have been."  
  
"I didn't want power. I wanted to live a normal life." She spat.  
  
"Oh really? Do you consider this a normal life?" The inner demon snorted as she motioned to the area around them. "Angelina I want to be free as much as you do. The only way for us to leave is for me to take control."  
  
"Why should I let you take over?" She shouted. "You'd just kill everything in sight!"  
  
"Eliminating problems is a basic part of life." The inner demon explained. "Don't forget, I know who you are Angelina."  
  
"Who am I then?" She lamented. "A woman? A witch? A lost soul?"  
"Consider yourself a downright lucky bitch. People would do anything to end their lives painlessly." It replied.  
  
"Where there's life, there's hope for a better future." She chanted.  
  
"How would you know?" It shot. "You have a perfect family, friends, and now a boyfriend! Of course there's hope for your insignificant life!"  
  
"My life isn't perfect!" She yelled. "My parents all loved Rinoa because she was so beautiful and smart! Plus, I lost my close friends in a fight! Yet, I still stand by with what I think."  
  
"Fine play out your little fairytale." It boomed. "Don't blame me if it all comes crashing down on you."  
  
"My life isn't a fairytale." She preached. "It's one huge fight against myself. It also appears that I have won a battle." The demon growled and lunged at her, only to be sucked inside her transparent self. The white void disappeared as she found herself outside Adel's crumpled body.  
  
Apparently her breaking free had destroyed the bonds between her and Adel. There was still evil inside Adel even though she had no soul. She started to feel her soul being pulled towards her body in this...forest? What was her body doing here? Her thoughts melted away as she felt herself being pulled toward freedom.  
  
Note: Pretty good huh? Any questions/concerns for chapter 4? R&R! 


	5. Home Again

Disclaimer: If I had owned Final Fantasy 8, I'd be rich. Sadly I own nothing.  
  
Angelina woke up and found herself in Balamb Garden's Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki was smiling at her with a motherly expression.  
  
"Where am I?" Angelina asked sleepily. "Am I still in Timber?" Dr. Kadowaki smiled as she answered her question.  
  
"You're in Balamb Garden Angelina. You've been sleeping for the past three days." Angelina looked around in confusion.  
  
"What happened to me?" She moaned. "I feel like I'm on fire."  
  
"I've been told that when your soul re-entered your body, that you caught a high fever." She explained. "You almost died." Angelina's eyes widened in realization as the past events flashed into her mind. 'Yes now I remember. There was a prophecy about me in the prison where Adel fused with my soul.'  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki is Niebia here?" She looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Niebia?" She asked. "Who's this Niebia?"  
  
"Never mind." She replied. 'So Niebia's still in Timber; why am I not surprised? She would never go near a garden during the second war. Apparently she's still terrified of sorceresses.'  
  
Seifer's thoughts were scattered. He was in the quad, away from Angelina's pain for the moment. As he was sitting by the fountain, he started thinking. He loved Angelina so much, yet was terrified of visiting her in the infirmary. 'What if she almost dies on me again? I don't think I'll be able to take it.'  
  
"Seifer?" Said a kind voice. "Are you okay?" He turned in the direction the voice was coming from. He was a little surprised when he saw Rinoa standing there.  
  
"I'm fine Rinoa." He lied. "Just tired." She gave him a suspecting look. 'Geez won't she just leave me alone. I'm tired of her pity.'  
  
"Look Seifer if it's about Angie, you can talk to me about it!" She calmly suggested.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He murmured. "It's too complicated for you."  
  
"Too complicated!" She hissed. "You obviously don't understand anything about my life. No one does." With that she turned and left him to his misery.  
  
After Rinoa had left, Seifer made up his mind. 'I love Angelina and it's my job to show her how much I care.'  
  
Angelina heard a knock on the infirmary's door. Dr. Kadowaki was gone, and she still ached form the past events in Timber.  
  
"Come in." She called to the knocker. The door opened and Seifer came through. His eyes were tear-filled as he sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" He choked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
"I have a couple of bumps and bruises, but other than that I'm fine." He replied. "I love you." She seemed taken a back by that statement. 'I'm such an idiot! Why did I tell her that?'  
  
"I love you too." She managed to choke. "I'm just really scared."  
  
"Scared of what?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to lose you like I lost Luke." She solemnly explained.  
  
"Who the hell is Luke?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend."  
  
"That clears up the confusion."  
  
"He was the first guy I had ever loved."  
  
"I had guessed that."  
  
"I lost him to my gift." She finished.  
  
"You think that'll happen to me?" He laughed. "Angelina I'm a SEED!"  
  
"I know but my gift can still terrify you." She sobbed. "You don't what I am do you?"  
  
"You the woman I care about." He answered as he kissed her. "I'll never leave you if I can help it." She smiled as she pulled his face in for another kiss. Her body tingled as their tongues massaged each other. He drew away with a grin on his face.  
  
"You're a good kisser." He said smugly. "Maybe you could give me lessons in my dorm?" She playfully punched his arm while laughing.  
  
"How about tonight?" She said seducibly.  
  
"Sounds good." He grinned. "See you tonight." He kissed her forehead as he left her to rest. Angelina sighed happily. She was going to see the man she loved again that night. 'I can't wait.' She had just gotten comfortable when Rinoa burst through the door.  
  
"Angie, are you okay?" She cried. "Cid told me about what happened to you at Timber."  
  
"Rinny I'm fine." She groaned. "I just had a fever that's all." Rinoa seemed to relax after she heard that.  
  
"Do you think you're well enough to leave?" She asked in a normal tone of voice. Angelina nodded. Rinoa eyes lightened up like a lamp. She looked like she was going to pop.  
  
"That's great!" She squeaked. "You can have supper with us!" Angelina raised her eyebrow. 'I hope she's not going to make a scene in the cafeteria. I'll be so embarrassed.'  
  
"With who?" She asked.  
  
"My friends that I introduced you to." She chirped. "They really like you." Angelina smiled warmly at her baby sister. 'She may be hard to handle, but I love her.'  
  
Later that day, Angelina returned to her dorm. Since she hadn't taken a shower in days, the first thing on her mind was to take a shower. After she took a shower she put on a black T-shirt, with a pair of faded black jeans. She blew dry her hair and pulled it up into a long ponytail.  
  
When it was time for supper she power walked to the cafeteria. When she got there, she found Rinoa and her friends sitting at a large table. She strolled over and sat down. Apparently, she didn't have to speak to make herself noticed.  
  
"Hey Angie!" Everyone at the table cheered. She blushed. She wasn't used to getting this much attention.  
  
"Euh hello." She awkwardly replied. 'They kinda are like my old friends.'  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Zell boomed. "You were gone for a week. Where were you?" Angelina calmly told everyone her journey. How she had to destroy the forbidden prison to Adel fusing with her soul. However, she left out the romance between her and Seifer.  
  
Everyone in the group looked shocked. Rinoa especially looked shocked.  
"Angie you mean you didn't come here to visit me?" She shot. Angelina sadly nodded. Rinoa looked pissed.  
  
"Do you even care about my existence, or am I just an annoying little girl to you." She hissed.  
  
"Rinny that's not how I feel." She protested. "I happen to love you very much."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me the real reason why you came here?" She snapped.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be hurt." She explained. "I was looking out for your feelings." Rinoa seemed unconvinced.  
  
"Just don't talk to me ever again!" She sobbed. "I hate you." With that she turned and stomped out of the cafeteria. Angelina followed her to the quad, where Rinoa was sitting on a bench.  
  
"Rinoa." She said softly. Rinoa lifted her tear stained face. Seeing it was Angelina, she motioned for her to go away. Angelina solemnly trudged back to her dorm. As she was collecting her thoughts, someone knocked on the door. She opened it and found Squall gravely standing there.  
  
"Squall what are you doing here?" She asked. 'He looks like he's seen a ghost.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He whispered. "It's very important." She motioned for him to come in. She slowly closed the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as he collapsed tiredly onto her bed.  
  
"It's Rinoa." He moaned. "She's been acting strange lately."  
  
"Oh hyne what's wrong with her?" She choked. 'This is all my fault.' "Is she sick?"  
  
"She just doesn't act like Rinoa anymore." He explained. "She's not the woman I married anymore."  
  
"People go through phrases all the time." She suggested. "It doesn't mean anything." 'I hope I'm right.'  
  
"You're right." He sighed. "Sorry to bother you." He left her room without another word. 'Hyne help him.'  
  
It did bother her though. 'I wonder what's happening to Rinoa?' She went to the window. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling in the sky. 'So beautiful and yet, doomed to be destroyed by Adel. Why must everything end like this?'  
  
Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to meet Seifer in his room. 'Damn why do I always forget stuff like that?' She silently left her room and walked to his room down the hall. She knocked on his door, which he opened, showing her his usual smirk.  
  
"You showed up." He announced, still smirking. "I'd thought you had forgotten for a moment."  
  
"I always keep my promises." She flirted. "So would you like your lessons now or later?" Seifer laughed as he closed the door.  
  
"I was thinking I could teach you a few moves." He joked. "You're in dire need of practice."  
  
"Excuse me?" She mocked. "I feel offended!" The both laughed this time. He put his arm around her and kissed her. As his tongue found it's way into her mouth, his hand moved across her body. She moaned with desire as his lips found her neck.  
  
She was disappointed when he stopped. She gave him a confused look. She was soon unconfused as he tossed her on his bed. She smiled as he ran over to finish what he started.  
  
Pain, confusion, and despair welled up in Angelina. She was in the Balamb fields, but they weren't the same. 'This whole place smells like blood.' Something had changed. 'What's going on? Where am I?'  
  
She decided to walk back to Balamb Garden to perhaps talk with Cid. 'He should know what's going on.' The weird thing was, various monsters kept on attacking her. Someone wanted her to stay away from garden, but who?  
  
After killing all the monsters that hindered her progress, she noticed something strange. The ground was covered in fresh blood. 'What the? Was there a massacre here?' Not only was there blood, body parts littered the field. Some she even regonized.  
  
'Oh hyne!' She had come across Rinoa's bloody head resting on the ground. 'What the hell? Is this the future?' Tears flooded her eyes as she noticed that Seifer's body lay in pieces too.  
  
"Why?" She sobbed. "Why does this have to happen to me?"  
  
"To show you the future." A voice boomed. She turned around to find the elderly woman behind her.  
  
"You." She screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to show you the future Angelina." She bellowed. "To make you realize your mistake before it is made."  
  
"Mistake?" She shouted while motioning to the corpses. "What mistake will I make to cause this?"  
  
"You're sister will become possessed by Adel's spirit." She explained. "You will refuse to kill her which will cause garden to be destroyed by dark spirits."  
  
"Rinoa is going to be possessed by Adel?" She asked. "I thought she died!"  
  
"You can swat a fly one million times, but unless you make contact it will still fly."  
  
"How do I stop her then?" She snorted.  
  
"Defeat her in battle and Adel's spirit will perish." She chanted.  
  
"I can't kill my own sister!" She cried.  
  
"Then you doom the world to destruction." She yelled. "A prophecy was made about you and now you must fulfill it."  
  
Angelina woke up sweating against Seifer's naked chest. 'Oh hyne was that a dream?'  
  
"Angelina are you okay?" Seifer asked while playing with her hair. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Her blood went cold.  
  
"What did you say?" She whispered.  
  
"I said you look like you've seen a ghost." He repeated. "What's wrong?" She got off him and searched for her clothes. 'This must be a sign from that woman that I should fight Rinoa.'  
  
"What did I say?" He frowned as she dressed into her clothes. "It's 1:00 in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do." She replied.  
  
"What?" He asked. "What could you possibly have to do now?"  
  
"Unfinished business." She growled as she walked out the door. 'I'm coming for you Adel.'  
  
Note: Why do you think? R&R please! 


	6. Possession and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8!  
  
Angelina raced to her room and grabbed her gun blade. She saw that her hair was in knots, so she quickly brushed them out. 'What could this mean? Why did he repeat those same words Luke had said?'  
  
She was very confused about the whole deal while Seifer. He had repeated Luke's words to her, which terrified her. What if he left her like Luke did? Was her gift so strange, that no one could love her? Was it a gift or a curse?  
  
She couldn't worry about that now. She had to destroy Adel. Maybe there was a way that she could spare Rinoa without sparing Adel. 'What will people think of me if I kill my own sister? What will I think of myself?'  
  
As she exited Garden, she knew that her stay there would be utterly cut short. 'They can't have a murderer living there.' She knew very well that once her deed was done, she would be viewed as a murderer. How could that woman tell her to do that? She made it sound so easy. She had no idea what went on in her head. She wouldn't be her willing assassin.  
  
What about Seifer? How would their relationship go after this? She felt he would never love her the same way. 'Why does this have to be me? Why did I have to be there the same time that woman died?'...  
  
The night sky was pitch black with twinkling stars. A little girl about four with long black hair was holding her mother's hand. Her mother looked fondly at her with her beautiful brown eyes. The little girl looked back with her eerie, dark eyes.  
  
"Come on Angelina," she sweetly said. "We can't have you getting lost."  
  
"I know mama," Angelina squeaked. "I won't run off." Her mother smiled at her as she affectionately stroked her hair. They walked to the front of a pub. Her mother kneeled down to her height.  
  
"Now listen Angelina," she warned. "This is very important. You must stay here until I get back. Mommy had to get something from the owner." Angelina nodded but looked unhappy about the situation. Her mother smiled as she disappeared into the pub, leaving her all alone.  
  
To pass the time, she kicked a pebble around with her foot. She liked the fact that the pebble was purple. Purple was her favorite color. It was Rinoa's as well.  
  
A cry for help startled her from her pebble. Curious, she decided to find out what it was. That path took her into a dense forest. She could see, but not well enough to be able to read anything. She could make out an old woman being cornered by a woman in her late twenties with flame, red hair.  
  
"Please don't kill me," the old woman pleaded. "I have done nothing to you and therefore, you should do the same." The young woman laughed.  
  
"Shut up Julia," she laughed. "Do you expect pity from me?" 'Julia! That's mommy's name. That's not mommy though.'  
  
"You don't know what you're doing," she preached. "My power will come back in another form. You will never have it." In blind rage the red head blew up Julia. Her body parts flew everywhere. Angelina had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. This was obviously not a very nice lady.  
  
"We'll see about that Julia," she snorted as she vanished into thin air. Angelina was terrified. She wanted badly to go home and tell Rinoa what happened. She started crying as she ran away from the carnage in front of her. A voice however, stopped her.  
  
"Come here little girl," the voice suggested. She obediently walked over to where the voice was loudest. When she got there, she couldn't see anybody there.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the voice chanted. "I won't hurt you." The old woman appeared transparent in front of her. Angelina screamed in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry to frighten you." Angelina ashamedly wiped tears that were falling from her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," she sniffed. "Who was that mean lady?"  
  
"That mean lady was Adel. She is said to be the most powerful sorceress in the world."  
  
"Why did she kill you?" Julia sighed as if that question were a burden to her.  
  
"She killed me because I have a gift she wants for herself."  
  
"Why didn't you just give it to her?" Julia gave her a 'are you crazy' look. However, Angelina was too young to understand.  
  
"It was my gift," she explained. "Would you give away a toy that was very special to you?" Angelina shook her head. Julia smiled.  
  
"How will you get your gift back?"  
  
"Adel doesn't have my gift yet," she replied. "I still have ownership over it."  
  
"That's good right? You can keep it!" Angelina chirped happily while saying this. Julia however, sighed.  
  
"No that's not good dear Angelina. I'm dead; what you see here is a spirit. I know you will not understand this now, but I've chosen you to be the gifted one."  
  
"How do you know my name? You're not my mommy." Julia chuckled after she heard that.  
  
"You will have the answer to that in time." Angelina felt all tingly as a bright light went into her.  
  
"Hyne help you Angelina," she prayed as she disappeared. "Our fates are in your hands."  
  
The fields of Balamb were exactly like her dream, except there were no dead bodies. As Angelina paced through the fields, she had begun to think of her gift as a curse. She knew it was, but had finally accepted it now. 'If I have to kill Rinoa, this is no gift.'  
  
In the distance she could hear a woman singing. Her voice sounded mourned and in pain. It went like this:  
  
I can't hide it anymore.  
I feel so alone.  
Will somebody please free me?  
Free me from my prison.  
  
In darkness you'll find light  
And in light there's a spot of darkness.  
Waiting for you to claim your destiny.  
  
So take what's yours and face me.  
  
As she came closer, Angelina saw that the person singing was Rinoa!  
  
"Rinny," her voice quivered. "Is that you?" A chilling laugh came out of her mouth as she turned to face Angelina. Angelina saw that is wasn't Rinoa, but Adel! Strange, she looked like Rinoa except for her eyes. The eyes had Adel's blood red color in them. 'So Julia was right after all. Adel did possess Rinny. I can't believe that memory flashed back of when I first met her. Does Julia want me to remember?'  
  
"Angelina," Adel sneered. "I see that you've seen my new body. Does it suit me?"  
  
"I have seen your new body," she replied. "I must say that I'd rather see it dead than alive." Adel snickered at that remark.  
  
"Most people do, probably because they cannot kill me. That's what bothers you isn't it? You're so obsessed with fulfilling your prophecy that it frustrates to not be able to complete the simplest of tasks."  
  
"What makes you think that I care about my prophecy? I hate my lift Adel! All you are to me is a fly that doesn't know when to stop biting. Just let my sister go and I'll make your death a quick one." Adel raised a finger as if to consider it.  
  
"Let your sister go? Why Angelina, this is the fun part of the game. It surprises me that you would want her alive after all the attention she got as a child..."  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Galbadia. Angelina now twelve years old, was attending Galbadia Garden to learn how to use her gun blade. Her father had suggested she train with one because of her strength and height. Rinoa having no military talent was to attend a regular school. Being the oldest sibling, Angelina got the least amount of attention paid to her. Apparently it was because of her sister's helplessness.  
  
Angelina just lay on her bed crying. She rarely expressed her emotion like that. Usually a punch or two in a wall would do. 'Why don't my parents ever send me letters anymore? Why is it always Rinoa this, Rinoa that? I can't take it anymore; I hate her.'  
The door opened quietly as Florence entered her room. She knelt beside her bed and brushed her black hair away from her face.  
  
"What's the matter Angie?" Angelina looked up at her with her tear- stained face.  
  
"It's my family," she moaned. "They don't even know I exist."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true," Florence suggested. "I bet they love you a lot."  
  
"Oh yeah," she shot. "If they love me so much, then why haven't they written to me at all this year?"  
  
"Maybe they're busy." Angelina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Or maybe they just enjoy pampering their Rinoa. I'm sick of it! I wish she was never born!"  
  
"You don't mean that," Florence warned.  
  
"I do too," Angelina cried, her voice reaching its highest volume.  
  
"Angelina you've got to understand that even though you don't like your family, you've got to love them. They'll all you have and one day, they'll be gone."  
  
Angelina snapped out of the memory with Florence's words echoing in her mind. She looked up into the face of her sister, only to find Adel's smug grin.  
  
"Ah doesn't walking down memory lane help?" Angelina narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
"I was twelve Adel. I never realized how important my family was to me until now." Adel glared irately at her.  
  
"So you're still willing to fight a losing battle? You're a fool." Adel's body began to morph into Angelina's body. 'What the?' The body didn't look exactly the same. This Angelina clone had a goddess look to her with a long purple dress down to her ankles, with a v-neck up front.  
  
"Tell me Angelina, can you fight yourself?" Angelina darkened as she heard herself. 'That bitch ruined my voice.'  
  
"It'll be a challenge, but I think I can do it." The fight began with Adel casting Firaga on Angelina. She retaliated by striking her with her gun blade and ultimately cut off one of Adel's arms. When the severed arm hit the floor, it turned back into Rinoa's arm.  
  
"The more you hurt me, the more pain your sister will receive." Those words stung her like salt in a fresh wound. This gave Adel enough time to cast death on her.  
  
To Adel's surprise and much to Angelina's relief, the spell didn't even touch her. It bounced off her and went towards Adel. Adel screamed in fury when she realized what was happening. Her screams died when she went silent forever.  
  
When Adel's spirit left, Rinoa's body transformed back to normal. Angelina knelt by Rinoa's raggedy body. Thankfully, Rinoa was still breathing.  
  
"Rinny," she whispered. Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly when she saw it was Angelina.  
  
"Angie I'm sorry," she coughed while sputtering blood.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I was given all the attention when we were little. I know how much it upset you now. I'm sorry for getting mad at you at supper. I should have realized that you cared about me. Please forgive me." The blood that Rinoa was coughing up was now on her blue sweater.  
  
"I will always forgive you Rinoa."  
  
"I want you to do something else for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I want you to tell Squall the truth." With that Rinoa died peacefully in the arms of a sobbing Angelina. She picked her up and made her way back to garden.  
  
She had to tell Squall the truth? 'What is the truth? Could she mean the truth about me?'  
  
Note: Another chapter's done! If you have any questions, email me. 


	7. The Truth

Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. I just needed some inspiration. Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 8!  
  
Angelina had killed her own sister. True she had too but it still bit into her like poison. How she going to tell Squall? He wouldn't believe her story of how Rinoa had been possessed by Adel! She may as well slit her own throat now.  
  
"Angelina I would like to thank you for freeing me," said the oh-so familiar voice of Julia. "Now that Adel is dead, I can finally rest." Angelina just laughed bitterly at that remark.  
  
"Sure you can rest but what about me? My sister is dead! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"There is a prophecy Angelina. I'm sure you've heard about it. It claims that the gifted one must die in order to cleanse the world of Adel's evil. You may have defeated Adel, but now you'll have to die. So you can rest..."  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Julia there is no time," the warlock complained. "In order for the world to be cleansed you must give your powers to young Angelina Caraway. It's the only way." The two were in a cavern deep underground, with only wax candles for light. Their shadows danced in the light as they argued.  
  
"No Mabius I refuse to put such a burden upon a young girl."  
  
"Then you condemn us all if you lack the courage to fulfill your purpose."  
  
"How can you be sure she the prophesized one? You could be mistaken." His cold blue eyes narrowed in fury as she finished. His brow was starting to twitch in anger on his stone-like face.  
  
"You dare question the wise words of our ancestors? Do so wish to die a painful death."  
  
"No," she finally replied, submitting. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll give this 'gift' to the girl. Mark my words, you have condemned her to life of pain."  
  
"That is to be her fate then."  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
In the quad the weather was cloudy. No sunlight got through the dense clouds. It was Rinoa's funeral today. The priest babbled on about Rinoa's soul being safe from all harm on its way to hyne. Angelina couldn't help but feel relieved. Even though Rinoa was possessed at least her soul would be safe.  
  
Julia was gone. Now that Adel was gone, she could rest as well. After all the torment Angelina went through, she just left without a word. 'Geez, I should have just shut up all along.'  
  
She could feel the pressure of Seifer's hand as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. He was doing his best to try and comfort her. He knew it wasn't easy for her to lose someone close to her. He had lost his parents at such a young age. It comforted her to know that someone cared and understood.  
  
After he was done with his speech, the priest called Angelina up to the stage. "I want you to give us your wisdom on this matter." Angelina stared at the microphone, afraid to say what she had to say.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," she shaking ling began. "As you very well know Rinoa, my baby sister is dead. I must confess that it is my fault this deed occurred. I...killed her. It was a necessary deed. You see she was possessed... by Adel."  
  
"Adel possessed your sister?" a random woman whispered.  
  
"Yes Adel sought to destroy the world using Rinoa's body. I having my duty as the protector of this world was forced to exterminate the threat. I did, and now Adel is gone but Rinoa is dead. Now that she's gone I must complete my purpose. I must die in order for Adel's madness to be washed away. I am sorry for those who will miss me. It must be done; it is my destiny."  
  
With that she walked off the stage away from the appalled crowd. Seifer had a worried look on his face. Was Angelina really going to kill herself? She couldn't, he loved her! 'That doesn't matter in the least. It can't stop fate.'  
  
He hated that nagging voice, partly because he knew it was right. Love can't prevent fate from happening. Angelina was going to die. He hated that fact. He knew he couldn't stop it from happening. He needed answers though. He had to find Angelina.  
  
Angelina was in her room, slumped into a comfy chair. She was staring at a picture of her and Rinoa. 'She was only 16 years old. Rinoa had just told me about her new boyfriend. She wouldn't tell me his name saying, "It would spoil the surprise". She was so happy then, so innocent and pure.'  
  
"Angelina," said a low voice.  
  
She looked up from her picture. 'It's Seifer!' "Seifer what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why?" he began. "Why did you kill Rinoa?"  
  
"I thought I've already explained everything at the funeral," she sighed. "Adel possessed Rinoa and it was my duty to eliminate Adel."  
  
"What about that talk about you having to die? What kind of shit is that?"  
  
"Another part of my duty is to cleanse the world. In order to do that, I must be dead."  
  
"That's bullshit!" he screamed. "Please tell me it's a bunch of shit."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's true."  
  
"Oh hyne," he gasped. "This isn't happening. The girl I love is not going to die."  
  
"I'm really sorry Seifer. I love you too but it's my destiny."  
  
"Angelina," he turned to face her. "I need to know everything about your past, before you die. I need to know how you got that gift you posses."  
  
"Very well, I'll tell you everything."  
  
Mwhaahaaa! Don't worry I'll update ASAP! Don't forget to review! 


	8. Answers

Note: Well since chapter 7 just about sucked, let's see how chapter 8 turns out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy 8! HaHa! Just kidding!  
  
"Let's see how to begin," she began glumly. "My mother was Julia Heartily and my father was General Caraway. As you know my sister was Rinoa Heartily. When I was about four my mother took me with her to a pub; I don't remember where, I was too little. Suddenly I heard a scream coming out of a nearby forest.  
  
"Wait a minute," he rudely cut in. "What was your mom thinking, bringing you to a pub!"  
  
"She had to get some kind of message from the owner. Anyway, I heard a scream coming from the forest and I ran to find out what it was. What I found there was not pleasant. Adel had murdered a defenseless old woman right before my very eyes. The old woman's ghost gave me a gift and I was cursed with this horrible life."  
  
"So some old lady's ghost gave you some gift and now you have to kill yourself," he grumbled. "Very sketchy. You were saying?"  
  
"Ah yes. As I grew up I noticed how strong and full of stamina I was. My father even bought me a gun blade, and then shipped me off to Galbadia garden. But then I noticed all these strange visions I had. I could see glimpses of the future and I could travel outside my body without being seen."  
  
"So that's your gift?" he asked. "That's the 'curse' you bear?"  
  
"Shut up," she screamed. "There's a lot more to it than that. Do you know what it's like to have every sorceress in Gaia after you? No you don't, so shut up!"  
  
"Hey Angelina, sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I do have one last question though. Who was this woman I ran into in Timber? She claimed to know you."  
  
"Woman," Angelina sparked. "What did she look like?"  
  
"Well she had tan skin and medium curly, black hair," he explained. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Neibia," she hissed. "You saw Neibia!" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, do you know her?" She laughed happily at that remark.  
  
"Yes of course I know her! She one of my good friends, why?"  
  
"No reason. Anyway how did you meet her?"  
  
"I met Neibia when I went to her shumi village. It was after my friends were killed," she snarled lightly so Seifer wouldn't notice.  
  
"Neibia's a shumi?" he exclaimed. "That's funny cause I thought shumis were little yellow people." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pure shumis, yes. Neibia is only half shumi; therefore she retains her humanity." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How can she only be half human? In order for that to happen wouldn't her mom or dad have to be purely human?" She nodded at his question.  
  
"Yes, although I don't know all the details. Apparently her mother was human and her father was shumi."  
  
"Does she evolve like all the other shumis?" he asked.  
  
"Kind of. She'll spend one life as a human and the other as a shumi. Unfortunately she won't be able to become an elderess or a moomba."  
  
"So she'll just die?" She sadly nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the info. Wait a minute. Angelina, are you okay? Her eyes had taken on a blood red color that was insanely familiar.  
  
"Oh hyne, Adel!" he shouted. She cackled evily.  
  
"Did you think that you would get away from me young Angelina?" she boomed. Seifer stared in shock and disbelief.  
  
"No, please leave them out of it. Don't kill them," Angelina managed to sputter. She had gained control of her body for that one moment, and then Adel stole it back.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I'm not going to kill them Angelina," she purred. "I'm going to kill you!" Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she dropped lifeless to the ground.  
  
"Angelina," Seifer screamed as he shook her. "Please don't be dead. Please don't leave me like this."  
  
"Seifer," she weakly replied.  
  
"Angelina? You're okay!"  
  
"No I'm not," she coughed. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave you like this. I love you." With that she shuddered and lay still.  
  
"No!" he screamed loudly. "Angelina please come back!" Zell after hearing that noise ran into Seifer's room.  
  
"What the hell Seifer?" he yelled. "What the hell's your problem? Jeez, can't believe I'm even in here." Seifer turned around angrily.  
  
"Shut up chicken wuss!" he roared. "Can't you see I'm trying to mourn here?"  
  
"Over what, your sad love life?" Then, upon seeing Angelina's lifeless body he flipped out. "Holy shit! Seifer what the hell did you do to Angie! Did you kill her?"  
  
"No you moron," he yelled. "Adel killed her!"  
  
"Adel? Man this is serious. We'd better tell Cid."  
  
"Seifer is what Zell tells me true?" Cid asked calmly. The entire orphanage gang was there. Even Edea took the time to come up to his office.  
  
"Yes headmaster," he solemnly replied. Cid sighed heavily. Edea put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen," he moaned. "I knew that Adel was after Angelina when she first came her. I fear Adel will try to resurrect herself using Angelina's body."  
  
"Didn't she already try that?" Seifer asked. "Didn't she fail?" Cid nodded.  
  
"I believe she did."  
  
"Then she'll probably fail this time too. Angelina is strong willed; Neibia told me that." The group all gave him weird glances.  
  
"Who's this Neibia?" Squall questioned.  
  
"She's one of Angelina's close friends," he answered quietly.  
  
"Hey maybe she can help Angie," Selphie chirped. "Seifer where does she live?"  
  
"I first saw her in Timber but that place is destroyed. So I'm guessing we should start looking for her in the Shumi village."  
  
"Shumi village?" Squall asked. "Is Angelina's friend a shumi?"  
  
"She's half shumi actually."  
  
"Okay you guys so what's the plan?" Irvine muttered. "Are we saving Angie or what?"  
  
"We are," Squall announced. "Although she did technically kill my wife, I still believe that Adel had possessed Rinoa. I could tell there was something different about Rinoa and now I know why. We'll leave tommorow at 800 hours," The group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well. You all will depart from Balamb city for Shumi village tomorrow at 800 hours. Best of luck, dismissed." The group trudged out of his office. Seifer decided to check on Angelina in the infirmary.  
  
"Hello Seifer," Dr. Kadowaki greeted warmly. "Are you looking for Angelina?"  
  
"Yes I am," he replied sincerely. "Where is she?"  
  
"Right over here," she pointed to the bed by the window. Seifer knelt by her bed and took her hand. He was about to cry but remembered that someone would see him. 'I gotta be strong. Rajin and Fujin are gone so I have to be strong.'  
  
He spent three hours just sitting there, holding her hand until Dr. Kadowaki interrupted.  
  
"Seifer it's almost curfew," she explained gently. "You should go back to your dorm and get some rest." He nodded and slumped back to his room. He then stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep where he was greeted by a terrible nightmare.  
  
He was floating endlessly in a black void. Everything was silent save for a women's voice.  
  
"Seifer," the voice wailed.  
  
"Angie," he called outta the voice. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," she called back. "Please help me."  
  
"Don't worry I'm coming!" he yelled.  
  
"Hurry, before she comes!"  
  
He desperately swam through the darkness to try to reach her in time. He was just about to touch her, when she completely disappeared.  
  
"No," he screamed. "Angelina!"  
  
A woman cackling filled the silent void. He immediately recognized whose it was!  
  
"Poor Seifer," Adel laughed. "Always losing."  
  
"Shut up Adel," he yelled, "What have you done with her?"  
  
"I haven't done anything to her yet," she purred. "But I soon will." Seifer screamed in outrage as the dream ended.  
  
"Seifer it's okay," Quistis gently shook him. "It was just a dream." He stood up.  
  
"Hyne did you hear me?" Quistis nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if the entire garden you; what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," he muttered. "Just had a bad dream."  
  
"Okay Seifer," she replied before leaving. "Oh and you might want to wear something more than your boxers for this mission," she giggled and left.  
  
Seifer sighed while throwing on his clothes. 'That dream was just way too weird. I wonder though. Is Adel going to do something to Angelina?' He had to go find Neibia. Maybe she could help.  
  
Note: Ta dah, chapter 8! Although, I couldn't have gotten this far without my reviewers' support, thanks guys for everything. R&R! 


	9. Neibia

Note: Oh yeah, chapter 9 is coming to town!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, like I own Final Fantasy 8! What do you think I am, rich?  
  
The ride to shumi village was unbelievably long. They were forced to take a ship there of course. Seifer slumped into a chair, waiting for the ride to end. Quistis sat next to him with a worried look on her face while Squall, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell sat together, having a good time.  
  
"Seifer, are you okay," she asked with concern. Seifer looked at her with eyes red from crying. He smiled inwardly at Quistis's concern. When he had come back to garden, she had been the only person who had accepted him.  
  
He had to admit, she was beautiful. If he weren't with Angelina, he'd be with Quistis in a heartbeat. It wasn't that he didn't love Angelina; he loved her quite a bit. He however, couldn't bear to think that Angelina was dead. The only thing he could do was hope. Yeah, like that got him anywhere.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he lied. Quistis raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Really," she said gently. "You don't look okay. 'Damn she knows. Am I that obvious?' "Well?"  
  
"Fine," he groaned. "It's about Angelina." He glanced at Quistis. Her beautiful blue eyes were almost looking into his soul.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer," she said soothingly. "She'll be okay, I know she will." He scoffed at that remark. He knew that one that entirely well. He had heard it all the time back at the orphanage from matron.  
  
"Yeah," he muttered. "I have to look on the bright side of things. Thanks Quistis." She smiled.  
  
"Anytime Seifer. If you need anybody, I'll be there, just remember that." She put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Quistis," he whispered. "I love Angelina, and only Angelina." Her face sank with understanding.  
  
"I understand," she said softly. "She obviously means a lot to you. Sorry to bother you." She got up and moved away from him. He felt like he's just been slapped. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. 'It's just that I don't love you that way Quistis.'  
  
He slowly got up and moved to the outside of the ship. He looked outside. The sea was beautiful. The water sparked, the waves looked like they were going to pull him in the pure water. Just looking at the sea made him think of Angelina. 'She was so clean, so pure. She reminded me of a porcelain doll.'  
  
He thought of the time they had been together. They'd only been an item for two weeks. 'It's only been that long?' He felt it's been more like two years, he knew her so well.  
  
The ship finally came to the landing a shumi island. The group cautiously got off the ship. They had their weapons ready in case anything had changed since they were there. Squall, their leader strode up front to say something.  
  
"Ok," he began in a monotone voice. "We're going to the shumi village. Be on your guard; Adel's followers might be hiding in the village. Let's go." The group began their hike to the nicely obscured shumi village. Its spiderly structure was overshadowed by all the snow and ice.  
  
They entered through the doors with the strange symbols on them. They encountered a group of three shumi standing guard in front of the door.  
  
"Hello there," they greeted rather coldly. "I'm sorry but we can't let you in. There has been talk of a dangerous sorceress near these parts." 'Did something happen in the village here?'  
  
"We mean you no harm," Squall explained. "Please, let us in." They narrowed their eyes at him and stood even closer together.  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't do that. It's the elders orders." Squall sighed heavily. Seifer wondered if he was going to yell at them for a moment.  
  
"Then you should let us in," he advised. "We must see the elder." They laughed as though it were a joke.  
  
"Why would the elder want to see you?" they laughed. Squall clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"We're looking for someone named Neibia, who might be in this village," he snarled. "Now is she, or isn't she?" That caused them to gain interest.  
  
"Neibia," one whispered. "The elder's daughter?" Seifer inwardly smiled. 'So Angelina's friend is the elder's daughter? Makes you wonder how he can be called pure when his daughter is half human.' The shumis grinned well naturedly at Squall.  
  
"Today's your lucky day. We usually don't outsiders into this village for various reasons, but since you know the elder's daughter, we're forced to oblige. Enjoy your visit." Squall nodded as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Whoa," Zell whooped when he saw the inside of the elevator. "Talk about hi tech." Seifer rolled his eyes. 'I wish chicken wuss would just shut up.' When the elevator got to the ground floor, a holographic image of a shumi appeared before them.  
  
"Welcome to shumi village. We hope you enjoy your stay." 'That image...isn't it that same one as before?' He'd been here before. After the war, he ran here for safety. The shumis were so kind to him, even after all he'd done.  
  
They exited the elevator and entered the village. It was so beautiful down there. It was surprising because it was freezing above ground. 'Guess this underground village retains its heat.'  
  
"Okay," Squall breathed. "Let's go to the elder's house." Irvine and Selphie didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Squall," Selphie complained. "We're tired; can we at least stay here a night and talk to the elder tomorrow?" Seifer turned angrily toward the two.  
  
"No," he yelled. "If we stay any longer than we have to Angelina's going to be dead!" Selphie looked concerned but Irvine said nothing.  
  
"Seifer," Quistis said softly. "Calm down. Angelina is going to be okay; I know she is. I think it's you who needs a nap more than all of us." Seifer sighed and turned away while Zell looked shocked.  
  
"Seifer, you're not going to yell at her or anything?" he gasped. "Maybe you are going soft." Seifer whipped around, stomped up to Zell, and promptly punched him in the face. Zell yelled in pain as he clutched him face. He smirked as Zell fell to the ground in confusion.  
  
Quistis walked over to Seifer and slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you," she scolded. "Why do you always have to pick fights with everyone around you? We're all doing this for you!" He felt like an asshole then. He'd gotton so angry with Zell, he'd forgotten to control his temper.  
  
"Sorry about that Zell," he apologized. "No hard feelings okay?" Zell shrugged with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Sure Seifer," he agreed. "Wait a minute," he paused. "You called me Zell!"  
  
"Well yeah that's your name isn't it?" Zell looked even more shocked.  
  
"I can't believe this," he gasped. "You're actually acting cool for once."  
  
"Yeah," Selphie joined in. "You've never acted like this before."  
  
"I think I know why," Quistis inquired. "I believe he's in love with our friend Angelina." The whole group stared at Seifer.  
  
"Angelina," Irvine asked. "Rinoa's big sis?" Zell was really flabbergasted now.  
  
"You have a thing for Angie Seifer?" Zell sputtered. He started punching the air. "Dude how could you? That's Rinoa's sister!" Seifer groaned. 'I wish everyone would just shut up. Hyne I don't know how Squall stands it.'  
  
"Yes," he answered, feeling his blood start to boil. "Yes I'm madly in love with her. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Seifer, calm down, we were only kidding with you," Quistis joked. "You need some rest, let's go to the shumi inn." Squall nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Squall agreed. "We could all use some rest; let's go." They all went to the shumi inn, checked in and went to their rooms. Seifer shared a room with Squall, while Irvine shared one with Zell. Both Quistis and Selphie gladly shared a room.  
  
'Damn, how am I going to sleep? I'm going to have one of those weird dreams again.' He lay down on his bed while Squall softly snored. 'Sounds like he's having fun, why can't I?'  
  
This time, instead of swimming through a dark void, he was walking with Angelina. She seemed so real that Seifer had to convince himself that it was a dream. Everything was perfect about her though. Her smile, her voice, and her eyes, everything was what it should be.  
  
"So Seifer," she chatted. "When do you think you'll be coming back to garden?" He grinned while putting his muscular arm around her.  
  
"Sometime soon Angelina," he smiled. "I have to complete my mission." She laughed. They took a turn on the dirt path that led to Balamb town.  
  
"Of course," she chuckled. "You know Seifer there's something I've always been meaning to tell you." His eyes brightened.  
  
"Really," he asked. "What is it?" She smiled while kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Seifer," she breathed. "I love you. I've always loved you from day one. I'll continue to love you till the end." He looked confused.  
  
"The end," he question. "Angie what are you talking about? You're still alive!" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm alive in soul, but not in body Seifer. My body belongs to someone else now. I'm sorry." He shook his head unbelievably.  
  
"Angie," he sobbed. "Please don't leave me." It was too late. She had disappeared into thin air. She was gone forever!"  
  
Seifer screamed while he woke up. He was lying on the floor with a nasty bruise on his head. How he got it he didn't know. He saw Squall staring at him worriedly.  
  
"Seifer are you okay?" he asked. "That must have been a bad dream." Seifer nodded. For the first time, he felt that Squall understood him. He knew Squall had strange, vivid dreams back during the second sorceress war.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "It was a bad dream." Squall helped him to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry about Angelina," he advised. "She's going to be okay. I'm sure Neibia will help her." Seifer smiled. The rift between them was finally beginning to seal. He was glad; he didn't to pick fights with him anymore. He changed ever since he met Angelina.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "I appreciate it." They met up with the rest of the orphanage gang and proceeded to go to see the elder. As they approached his front door, a moomba jumped protectively in front of it. It squeaked in its undistinguishable language. 'What the hell is that thing saying?'  
  
"Okay I guess we can't go to the elder's house yet," Squall moaned. "Let's to see the sculptor."  
  
"Why the sculptor?" Quistis asked. "Why not the artisan?" 'She's got a point there Squall.' Squall shrugged.  
  
"We got to see the elder last time because the sculptor let us through," he explained. "Hopefully it'll work this time around." They strode where they were greeted by a finished stature of Laguna.  
  
"Hey," chatted Zell. "Laguna's statue is finished!" The sculptor happily strode over wearing his usual green rode.  
  
"Yes isn't it wonderful," he boasted. "It took sculptor forever to finish it." He wiped his face with a cloth. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We're here to see the elder." Squall demanded. "We have to talk to him about his daughter." The sculptor clasped his hands.  
  
"Oh," he exclaimed. "You're here to see miss Neibia. Neibia come here!" Neibia strode over.  
  
Seifer saw that for someone who was half human, she was very pretty. Her tan complexion went well with her dark curly hair. Her eyes were like emerald jewels. He thought her mother must have been very beautiful.  
  
"Yes," she asked the sculptor. "What do you need?" He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Neibia, do you know these people?" he questioned. Her eyes stopped when she saw Seifer.  
  
"I only know Seifer," she replied. He nodded.  
  
"Neibia," Squall addressed her. "Do you know Angelina Caraway?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes," she grinned. "She's one of my closest friends. Where is she?"  
  
"She's in the garden infirmary," Squall sighed. "She was possessed by Adel." Neibia gasped loudly.  
  
"Oh hyne," she gasped. "The gifted one is in trouble?"  
  
"Yes," he explained. "We think you could help her."  
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "This may be out of my hands." Selphie stepped up.  
  
"You've still got to try," she chirped. "You're her friend."  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "I've got to try and save her." The sculptor agreed.  
  
"Yes sculptor agrees with Neibia. Neibia should go and help her. First however, you must speak with the elder."  
  
"Do I have to," she complained to the sculptor; he nodded.  
  
"Yes of course you do. You must respect your father. He shaped this village with his bare hands. Someday you might be as great as him."  
  
"The elder is your father?" Zell was shocked. "Wow, that's a surprise." Seifer smile inwardly. 'We already knew that chicken wuss.'  
  
"Yes he is my father. Didn't Angelina tell you?" Zell shook his head. She sighed.  
  
"Very well, let's go see my father," she muttered. This time when they approached the front door, the moomba curteriesly moved away. Neibia entered first, as it was her father they were going to see.  
  
"Father," she announced. "There are some people here to see you." They entered cautiously. For all they knew the elder could be NORG.  
  
"Greeting elder," Squall chatted. "We're here to tell you some important news."  
  
"What might this news be?" he asked.  
  
"Father," Neibia told him. "I'm leaving the village."  
  
"Why?" he sounded shocked. "Do you not like it here? Is there something not to your liking?"  
  
"No father," she admitted. "The gifted one is trouble." He quickly stood up.  
  
"The gifted one is in trouble? What happened to her?"  
  
"She was possessed...by Adel," Seifer explained. The elder turned toward him.  
  
"What would you know about this matter, he said sharply. "Do you know the gifted one?" He nodded curtly.  
  
"We all know her," Quistis helped. "There's no reason for you not to trust us."  
  
"Very well," he sighed. "I will trust you with this mission. I can only hope my daughter will return home safe," he at her lovingly.  
  
"Don't worry," Squall reassured him. "She will."  
  
"Umm excuse Mr. Elder but how come Neibia is your daughter?" Selphie squeaked. "Isn't she half human?"  
  
"Yes I am," she answered for him. "My mother was human and my father is... well you already know he's a shumi," she laughed.  
  
"But how could this happen?" Quistis asked. "How could you meet her it you're not allowed to leave this village?"  
  
"Before I was elder," he began. "I would leave this village all the time. I sought glory and adventure. On the way, I met a beautiful woman named Shambia. She was beautiful like Neibia and very talented in many fields. We fell in love and she bore Neibia, my prized daughter."  
  
"Oh how sweet," Selphie piped. "Where's her mom?" His face sunk.  
  
"Her mother was a mere motal," he began sadly. "She died immediately after giving birth to Neibia."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized.  
  
"It's alright," he confessed. "Don't worry about me, worry about Angelina. You may go my daugheter, but you must promise me you'll return."  
  
"I will father," she promised. She turned to them. "Let's go." They left the elder's house in pursuit of a cure, the cure for death.  
  
Note: You know the drill. No reviews, no new chapters! 


	10. Too Late

Note: Thanks Pendragon Sedai for your advice.  
  
Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own Final Fantasy 8!  
  
The group had reached Balamb town in no time. They only hoped that they wouldn't be too late. Seifer trudged by himself as usual. The event of last nights' dream was still replaying in his mind. Neibia was worried and decided to go talk to him.  
  
"Seifer," she began while they were walking along. "You seem troubled." Seifer laughed dry.  
  
"Shit of course I'm troubled," he scoffed. "My girlfriend could be dead." Niebia nodded with understanding.  
  
"Seifer, you're not the only one who cares about Angelina," she explained. "She happens to be my best friend."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he moaned. 'Nobody will ever love her the way I do.' Neibia sighed and walked away. 'He's just too hard to deal with. I wonder how the gifted one deals with him?' Quistis then noticed and went to talk to Neibia.  
  
"Neibia," she asked. "What's going on with Seifer? I know Angelina is in trouble, but he's acting the way he was before he met her." Neibia shrugged.  
  
"He obviously cares for her a great deal."  
  
"I know, I kinda wish Angelina hadn't have come here." Neibia looked confused.  
  
"Why would you ever say something like that about Angelina," she gasped. Quistis sighed.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I'm in love with Seifer," she explained. Neibia giggled. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that both you and Angie love the same man. It's cute." Quistis groaned. Would Seifer ever love her back? Sure he said he only loved Angelina, but things might not work between them. 'It's not fair. I love him so much...it hurts.'  
  
They finally made it back to Balamb garden. First, they went to the infirmary to make sure Angelina was still there. Unfortunately, she wasn't.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki," Seifer asked, panicked. "Where's Angelina?" She turned to him with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer," she apologized. "She's gone." Seifer started to sob. He hadn't cried this much since he found out no one wanted him at the orphanage. 'Hyne! Am I meant to suffer? Was I made to absorb pain every day of my life!'  
  
"She's not dead is she," Neibia panicked. She didn't want to lose her best friend. She had already lost her mother at birth. She wouldn't be able to handle losing her best friend too!  
  
"No," Dr. Kadowaki said quietly. "She left garden. She was not under her own control I believe." Seifer growled as he dried his eyes.  
  
"Adel," he hissed. "She did this! I'm going to kill her; I'm going to- he was cut off as Quistis put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seifer, we can't do any thing reckless," she advised. "It could end up killing her." He nodded. 'I can't have Angelina die on me.'  
  
"So," Selphie questioned. "What are we going to do?" Squall shrugged.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki," he asked. "Where did she go?"  
  
"I think I may have heard her say something about going to Esthar."  
  
"Oh no," Squall gasped. "My dad...he's in danger!"  
  
"Don't worry," Neibia assured him. "Adel isn't going to go after your father. She's going to kill Angelina and all those innocent civilians there." Selphie gasped.  
  
"Oh no," she squeaked. "We've got to save her and all those innocent people!"  
  
"Yeah," Irvine agreed. "I agree with Selphie."  
  
"Very well," Squall sighed. "Let's go, but first we must tell headmaster Cid where we're going." Everyone left the room except Neibia, Seifer, and Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Seifer," Neibia whispered. "What if we find Angelina dead?"  
  
"Then we kill Adel...once and for all. Angelina would have wanted that." She nodded as they left the room. Headmaster Cid and Edea were expecting them.  
  
"Seifer," he warned. "This is a dangerous mission. You might not come out alive. You and Neibia are to go to Esthar and stop Adel at all costs. If worst comes to worst, kill Angelina."  
  
"Kill her," Neibia gasped.  
  
"Yes, if it is absolutely necessary."  
  
"Wait a minute," Quistis demanded. "What about us? Aren't we coming too?" He shook his head.  
  
"It's too dangerous for all of you to come." Zell started to punch the air angrily.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" he boomed. "We fought and defeated Ultmecia! Don't tell me we aren't ready for it!"  
  
"Zell you don't understand," Edea began. "Adel is far more deadly than you can possibly imagine. Besides, we need you here in case she comes back." Zell nodded.  
  
"Very well," Cid tried to beam. "You two must leave immediately. Remember, if all else fails, you are to kill Angelina."  
  
Note: Okay, I know that this chapter is super short! The next one will be much longer. We're almost to the end! 


	11. Show Down

Note: Thank you everyone who've been reading this fic. This is the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me!  
  
Angelina couldn't feel anything. Her body had lost its control and was now powerless. Adel had taken her body from her. 'What's happening to me? Did I die?'  
  
She found herself in a place from her past. 'Oh hyne! Is this Winhill?' Winhill the place where everything went wrong, the place where she met Luke.  
  
'Hyne, I don't want to remember that. Please don't make me remember.'  
  
She didn't want that horrible memory to come rushing back. She didn't want to remember the physical pain. He had raped her. It was unfortunate that she didn't see it coming.  
  
He had been so kind when she came into his house crying. She was having anxiety attacks all the time after they had broken up. She couldn't handle being alone. The only thing he did that was suspicious was asking her to go up to his room. She went up obediently, unaware of the nightmare that lay ahead.  
  
After it ended, he had thrown her out into the cold. She had nothing to wear but ripped and tattered clothes. She vowed she would never love another man again.  
  
'I broke that vow, didn't I?' She smiled to herself. She had met Seifer, who had ruined everything. He was so sweet to her she just couldn't control it. She had to give into her desires. What was she supposed to do?  
  
Suddenly, another memory flew in. This was the proof she needed to fuel her suspicions. 'Luke and Seifer...they look familiar.' It was true. They both had predatory green eyes and the same face structure. 'Could it be possible?'  
  
Was Luke in some way, related to Seifer? 'Oh hyne! No wonder I mistrusted Seifer in the beginning. He's related to Luke!' She wondered...were they brothers or father and son? 'Luke was a good twenty years older than me. Oh hyne it is true! I was raped by Seifer's father!'  
  
"Seifer," Neibia questioned. "Are you okay?" He shrugged.  
  
"Being on a boat doesn't make me okay?" She smiled as the ship went through another wave. There wasn't much to smile about though. They might have to kill Angelina.  
  
"Seifer, do you think we will have to kill Angie?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Who knows?" he sighed. "What I don't get is why Adel is trying to kill her! Won't killing her kill her as well?"  
  
"I think so. There is a catch to that rule. If someone else kills the gifted one, Adel will live forever. But if Angelina kills herself, the world will be cleansed." He looked confused.  
  
"Then we can't kill can we," he said angrily. "We have to watch her kill herself." He dropped his face into his hands. He was quiet for the rest of the ride.  
  
All he could think about was what he was going to do? What was he going to do when she was gone? He knew it was her destiny to die for a new world. 'If I stop her, Gaia will be damned forever.'  
  
He loved her so much though; so much that he couldn't let her go. What could he do? He was in love! 'I wish I had met her sooner. Then maybe I wouldn't have gotten possessed. Maybe I would have had the strength to fight it.'  
  
He looked at Neibia. She was fast asleep. 'Wow, it doesn't take much for her to fall asleep! I wonder what kind of dreams she's having? Are they about Angelina?'  
  
He could only hope that wherever Angelina was, she was alive and well.  
  
Angelina had to get out of there. She had to fight Adel. Out of nowhere came her inner half. It smiled crudely at her.  
  
"We need to find a way out now do we," it snickered. "Your other half doesn't seem to agree." Angelina growled. 'Why can't she understand that we need to find a way out of here! I can't just stand around all day.'  
  
"Well that's too bad," Angelina gloated. "If we don't do anything, we're both going to die!" It seemed to be unmoved by her threat.  
  
"You don't get it do you Angelina? We don't have a body."  
  
"Yes we do," she implied. 'Adel has it; we have to get it back!"  
  
"Why even bother?" it sighed. "The world is doomed either way." Angelina shook her head profusely.  
  
"You don't want to believe in the people of this world."  
  
"Why would I," it sneered. "Every person there is a vicious, ravenous beast! They might as well be animals. "Don't you see, we are above them."  
  
"No," she shouted. "We're human, just like everyone else on Gaia."  
  
"Maybe you are," it pointed out. "But I'm not. I'm above those filthy beggars!" Angelina sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Please," she begged. "You've got to help me." It laughed at how pitiful she sounded.  
  
"Why do you care about those humans so much?"  
  
"I'm in love with Seifer Almasy," she sighed. "I don't think I'd be able to die knowing I failed him. You may have never been in love before. At least help, for me."  
  
"Very well," it sighed. "I will help you. Besides, it's only a matter of time before the end comes."  
  
"Neibia," Seifer shook her awake. "We're at fishermen's horizon." She groggily stood up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had slept through the entire ride!  
  
"What," she yawned. "We're at Fishermen's already?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you slept through the entire boat ride." She laughed.  
  
"That's no surprise. My father once told me I could sleep through a hurricane," she smiled friendly.  
  
"Come on Neibia," he ordered. "We have to go to Esthar now. We have to save Angelina remember?"  
  
"I know," she agreed. "I even took the liberty of buying two tickets in advance."  
  
"Thanks," he sighed. He didn't think he had enough Gil for the train. They strolled through town until they reached the train station. They paid for their tickets and boarded the train. They sat across from each other once again as the train began to move. Neibia was worried about him. All he had done so far is put his face in his hands.  
  
"Seifer," she whispered. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her with a tear stained face. 'Damn she saw me cry! If we ever come out alive, chicken wuss is going to have a ball.'  
  
"I'm fine," he lied. Why didn't she understand? He didn't want to be bothered right now!  
  
"I understand," she said. "You must have loved her a great deal." He nodded.  
  
"I did, but it's none of your damn business anyway!" She backed off, shocked.  
  
'From what Angelina told me he was a sweet guy; he doesn't seem to be very nice right now. Although, it could be because he's terrified for her life.' Seifer wished he could cry, he wished he could sob so much. He was numb from all the pain.  
  
'Angelina, please be alive. Please be there when we get there.'  
  
Angelina's plan was working. Adel's hold on her was weakening. 'Maybe I can finally get out of here and complete my destiny. This has to work, it must!'  
  
"What's going on," screamed the outraged voice of Adel. Angelina smirked. Maybe she would finally get her revenge for Rinoa's death.  
  
"Adel," she screamed. "I want you to go to hell, and stay there."  
  
"You can't kill me," she roared. "You're destiny says you die." She ran up to Adel's transparent spirit.  
  
"Not entirely," she said slyly as she ripped Adel's heart out. Blood dripped from it as it still vainly tried to pump anyway. Adel shrieked in pain as her soul faded away. "My destiny doesn't say I die until I want it to."  
  
She finally got control over her own body. She found she was in Esthar. 'Ironic, of all places I had to end up here.' This was where every thing began. This was where she had met Julia that fatal day.  
  
She looked down upon herself. Everything seemed to be the same. Her old red sweatshirt and black pants were on her. 'Adel must have known that was my favorite outfit.'  
  
She tried to walk, but she was too exhausted from fighting Adel. "I must...rest," she murmured as she collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Wow, this place is so beautiful," Neibia awed. "It's a shame we can't sight see." The two got off the train and began their search for Angelina if she was still alive.  
  
"Neibia, we don't have any time. We have to find Angie remember," he hissed.  
  
I know," she sighed. "I'm just trying to keep my hopes up in case the worst may happen." He nodded. 'How can she try to keep her mind off it?' "Okay, where should we look first?" He shrugged.  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Why don't we ask the people here if they've seen her?"  
  
"No way. They don't even know her!"  
  
"It's worth a shot isn't it?" He groaned and they began their search. After asking many people and getting no results, they began to get discouraged.  
  
"Dammit!" he cursed. "I told you know one would know her!" A young woman with short black hair approached them.  
  
"Excuse me," she said politely. "Are you looking for someone?" Neibia smiled politely.  
  
"Yes we are," she informed her. "We're looking for Angelina Caraway. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Actually yes," she smiled. "Come this way." They followed her into an old fashioned inn. There they found Angelina, sitting on the edge of her bed with her face in her hands. She looked up.  
  
"Seifer," she breathed. "Neibia! What are you two doing here?" He ran to her and kissed her passionately. Their tongues explored each other's mouths while they embraced each other.  
  
"Seifer," she smiled. "You came for me. Thank you." He fiercely kissed her again.  
  
I'll always be there for you Angelina," he caressed. "Remember that always." Neibia cleared her throat in an attempt to interrupt them for a second.  
  
"Excuse me," she announced. "I don't know if we have time to be making out with each other. Sorry to interrupt you Angie, it just needed to be said." She stopped kissing Seifer for a moment.  
  
"Oh no it's fine," she beamed. "Seifer and I have all night to catch up if you know what I mean." Niebia pretended to look shocked.  
  
"Angie, you wouldn't!"  
  
"Of course I would," she grinned. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning." She left with Seifer and headed into a private room.  
  
Once they were sure no one could see or hear them, Angelina drew him into a fierce kiss. Their tongues danced together as their hands roamed each other's body. Angelina moaned as Seifer spread his hands all over her tired body. His lips went to her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Seifer," she giggled. "Stop teasing me." He grinned as he stopped.  
  
"What if it don't want to," he joked. She pinned him onto the bed.  
  
"Then I might just have to give you a little spanking." He grinned as he kissed her again.  
  
"Damn, I love you Angelina," he purred. She kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too Seifer," she breathed. They spent the rest of the night expressing their love to each other under the cloak of the full moon.  
  
The next morning Angelina shot out of bed. 'Hyne today's the day.' She gently shook Seifer awake. He opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily.  
  
"Morning Angie," he yawned as he kissed her. She smiled at him, as she dressed for the day in a long gray cloak that fell to her ankles. He looked confused. "Angelina what's with the cloak? You look a widow."  
  
"Today's the day," she said solemnly. Seifer got out of the bed and threw on his clothes. He drew her into an intimate embrace.  
  
"No Angie please," he breathed. "I don't want to lose you again." She kissed him softly.  
  
"I will always be in your heart," she whispered. "Even if you don't remember me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember you," he asked, shocked. "You're the nicest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. I would never forget you." She managed to half smile at him as they left the room. She glanced sadly at Neibia who was having a friendly conversation with Ellone.  
  
"Neibia," she called to her. "It's time." Neibia looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Angie please don't go so soon," she begged. "Adel is gone. We can live in peace." Angelina shook her head.  
  
"Remember when I told you I never wanted to be the gifted one? I want to make it so."  
  
"How can you? The prophecy will still be in set in motion!" Angelina shook her head.  
  
"Not unless I make it so I never existed." Neibia gasped.  
  
"Hyne, you don't mean erase yourself from existence do you? There must be another way!"  
  
"No Angie you can't!" Seifer yelled. "I won't let you do it." Ellone stepped in.  
  
"Seifer," she joined in. "Angelina wants to do this. You've got to respect what she wants." His eyes were filled with tears. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you Angie, don't you ever forget that," she kissed him fiercely.  
  
"I won't ever forget that. Ellone do you have the potion?" Ellone nodded.  
  
"What's the potion for," he demanded. Angelina looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"It's a potion which is supposed to cause someone to miscarriage." Neibia started to cry. She ran to Angie and hugged her.  
  
"I will miss you Angelina even though I will not have any memories of you. My heart will still remember you." Angelina tried to smile with teary eyes.  
  
"Good bye," she cried as she went to Ellone. "I believe you know what to do," she said to Ellone. She nodded as she opened up the time compression once more. The last they ever say her do was smile warmly before she disappeared from their memories forever.  
  
Note: So what did you think? Did you think overall that this story good? 


End file.
